poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lightning McQueen's Adventures of The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part/Transcript
This is the script for Lightning McQueen's Adventures of The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. Prologue: Attack of the LEGO Duplo Invaders/The Ruins of Bricksburg film opens at a basement door and the flashbacks showing Finn and his father playing with the LEGO toys *Young Finn: (laughs) *The Man Upstairs: Now that I'm letting you come down here and play, guess who else gets to come down here and play? *Young Finn: Who? the door opens and the alien spaceships came in hovering *The Man Upstairs: Your sister. Your sister. Your sister. Your sister. Your sis.. sis... sis... Your sister. alien spaceships' shadows came over Bricksburg's buildings and cut to Finn *Young Finn: What? everyone in the Lego world is celebrating *Emmet Brickowoski: Well, things sure have a way of working out smoothly. Am I right, guys? *Lightning McQueen: You’re right, Emmet. *Dusty Crophopper: Yep, low and slow. *Ramone: Absolutely, man. *Mater: Whoo-hooo-hooo! *Hugo: Isn't this great? *Rita: Yep. Couldn't get better than this. *Jack: A wedding could. *Rita: Jack! *Jack, Cal and Pearl: Sorry. *Thomas the Tank Engine: chuckles Everything is once again awesome! *Twilight Sparkle: I know. *The Lemon Sweeter: This is the life. *Princess Bubblegum: What could be better? *Lady Rainicorn: Who knows? *Princess Bubblegum: Heh. *Marceline: Indeed. What possibly go wrong? one of the alien spaceships hovers above them *MetalBeard: Whaaaaat? trio of Duplo alien figures descend into Lego world *Duplo Alien Invader #1: We are from Planet Duplon, and we are here to destroy you. huddled behind Emmet *Emmet Brickowoski: Oh, man. *Lucy: You'll never pass us! *Batman: So you will pay! *Unikitty: angry Oh, it's on! *MetalBeard: Arrr! *Lightning McQueen: Ka-chow! *Finn McMissile: We will never surrender to your evil plan! *Holley Shiftwell: No way! *Mater: Nuh-uh! *Wheely: Not on my watch! *Rita: No way! *Finn the Human: No how! *Jake the Dog: It was payback time! *Princess Bubblegum: Let's do this! *Flame Princess: Yeah! *Slime Princess: We can do it! *The Lemon Sweeter: (deploys weapons) You're going down! *James: You are going away in disgrace! *Twilight Sparkle: You don't belong in here! *Starlight Glimmer: You could be the same with me. I'm leaving. *Emmet Brickowski: Wait, guys, there's no need to fight. I got this. comes closer to the Duplo Alien Invaders *Lucy: Emmet. I don't think that isn't a good idea. *Flo: Yeah. This is crazy. *Luigi: Showoff. approaches the invaders and takes a deep breath *Emmet Brickowski: Here we go. Hello, Visitors from Another Planet. You are the special, yes you are. picks up some yellow, pink and red bricks and puts them together to make a heart *Emmet Brickowski: See? Friends. *Duplo Alien Invader Trio: Oooooh! *Emmet Brickowski: the Duplo Alien Invader #1 come closer That's it. *Batman: What do you know? It works. *Rarity: That is beautiful. Just beautiful. *Applejack: Well, I'll be. *Sunset Shimmer: Emmet did it. *Cruz Ramirez: He made peace with the aliens *Princess Luna: Indeed. *Hiro: They took his peace sign very easily. *Marceline: Yeah. *Princess Bubblegum: Way to go, Emmet! *Unikitty: Even though we're different. I guess if we open our hearts, everything can be... the invader takes the heart from Emmet and eats it *Emmet Brickowski: AAAH! I was giving it to you! *Duplo Alien Invader #1: chomps invader burps and beams the broken pieces up to the ship *Emmet Brickowski: gasps *Duplo Alien Invader #1: More! *Duplo Alien Invader #2: More! *Duplo Alien Invader #3: More! sees more UFOS *Duplo Alien Invaders: More! More! More! More! More! More! More! More! More! More! More! *Emmet Brickowski: Oh no! *Theodore Tugboat: Uh-oh! *Luke: Oh my! *Lumpy Space Princess: Not good! saucers begin beaming down more aliens *Lucy: Attack! *Princess Bubblegum: Get them! builds a hammer and hits an invader with it. However, it does little damage and a flower falls off the invader *Jake the Dog: Uh-oh. *Mater: This ain't gonna be good. *Luke: (in Mike Wazowski's voice) Oh no! *Turbo: Oh, no. *Nellie: Not good. *Duplo Alien Invader #1: crying *Lightning McQueen: Man. *Mater: Dadgum! *Percy: That's really loud! *Sunset Shimmer: That hurting my ears! *Rita: her ears *Jack: Make it stop! *Cal: Make it stop! *Pearl: Make it stop! *Flame Princess: Ow! *BMO: That hurts! *Neptr: Tell me about it! and Team McQueen cover their ears as the glass windows shatters and run away *Lightning McQueen: (in Trick-or-Treater's voice) Run! Run for your lives! *Sally Carrera: Escape! *Mater: LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!!! *Princess Bubblegum: Evacuate! *The Lemon Sweeter: Hurry! invaders start attacking *Lucy: RUN!!! *Duplo Alien Invader #4: giggling Rita, Jack, Cal, Pearl, Unikitty and the cats try to escape from another invader through an alley *Hugo: This way! *Rita: Right behind you! *Jack: I wanna go home! *Cal: Mommy! *Pearl: Where is the hiding spot?! *Duplo Alien Invader #5: I wanna to play with you, kitties, yellow bear and foxies! invader corners Metalbeard and Benny *Duplo Alien Invader #6: singing Everything is Awesome! *MetalBeard: Fire the laser cannon! turns MetalBeard into a laser cannon and fires but the invader eats the lasers *Duplo Alien Invader #6: I eat lasers! *MetalBeard: That's impossible! to an Invader on a roof *Duplo Alien Invader #7: singing La, la, la, la, la, la, la! appears and throws a Batarang but misses *Duplo Alien Invader #7: You missed me! *Batman: No, I did not! for Team McQueen, they try to take on the invader *Finn McMissile: a missile *Princess Bubblegum: Hi-yah! *Lightning McQueen: Take that! *Duplo Alien Invader #8: Uh-uh-uh. *Flame Princess: It's no use! *Holley Shiftwell: What are we gonna do now?! *Dusty Crophopper: I don't know! *Lightning McQueen: Run for it! ran with Emmet and Lucy *Lucy: This is not good! So destructive! *Rarity (EG): Where's the place to hide! *Rainbow Dash: There's too many of those Duplo Alien Invaders! citizens panicked except for President Business *President Business: Listen, everyone. Everyone in ???. off his president outfit and put on his golfing suit Done, ????. I'm going golfing. *Emmet Brickowski: President Business, you have to stay and help us! *Lightning McQueen: *Toby: *President Business: President Business drove the golf cart away, the invader was coming *Chet: *Sparky: *Duplo Alien Invader #1: *Emmet Brickowski: Don't worry, guys, *Duplo Alien Invader #1: [The screen goes black when *Lucy: (narrating) It wasn't awesome. [The Alien Spaceships *Lucy: (narrating) *Duplo Alien Invader #4: [Emmet's Construct-O-Mech tries to *Lucy: (narrating) ???? [ *Lucy: (narrating) *Aquaman: *Superman: Where's Batman? *Wonder Woman: *Green Lantern: [The door of the Justice League's spaceship closed *Green Lantern: the Justice League's ship takes off, Lucy, Sally, Holley, Ishani, Rita, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Slime Princess and Flame Princess *Lucy: (narrating) [The camera zooms [[Category:Transformersprimfan] Category:Transcripts